Private Dancer
by SecretLemonLover
Summary: AU.Suki owns a male strip club and is looking for a new dancer. When her childhood crush walks through the door for an interview, will she give him the job or give him the boot?


**Alright. I've been working on this for a while now as a little something for my friend Brie. I really hope I did alright. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or it's characters. I just make them do the nasty.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Private Dancer**

"I'm sorry sir, but you're not what we're looking for," I say for what feels like the millionth time today.

"Okay." He looks disappointed, but did he seriously think he was going to get this job when he refused to take his clothes off in front of me? I run a strip club, not a catholic school. "Thanks for your time."

With that, he walks out the door, but not before I call out to him. "Send the next one in!"

The door shuts and opens again, but it's not another guy here to be interviewed. It's my best friend and business partner, Katara.

"There's nobody left."

"Thank god!" I sigh, exasperated. "Can we leave now?"

"Nope," she shakes her head. "We've got a bachelorette party coming in in about ten minutes, booked the whole club. After that, we're done for the night."

"As long as there are no more interviews."

Suddenly there's a knock at the door and I feel as though I might punch whoever is on the other side. Katara opens it to find her brother, Sokka standing before her. My cheeks immediately flare at the sight of my childhood crush.

"What are you doing here, Sokka?"

"I'm here for an interview with Suki." He smiles in my direction and I think I might faint. "I hope I'm not too late."

"Actually, you are too late," Katara says, moving away from the door and sitting on the edge of my desk. "Suki is done with interviews for the night."

"Aww, is that true Suki?" He flashes another dazzling smile at me that makes my stomach jump.

I clear my throat and attempt to regain some self control. "Yep, sorry, but you can come back on Monday."

"But I need to start work tonight." His bottom lip sticks out in the cutest way and I want to say okay, but I stick to my guns.

"Sorry, but I've got some customers to attend to, so if you don't mind." I get up and usher him out the door before walking with Katara over to the bar.

"Alright Katara," I begin, ignoring the fact that Sokka is close behind us. "Do a good job tonight and by that, I mean don't drool all over the bar every time Aang comes out."

"Shut up." She pushes me away before attending to the bar.

I walk over to the podium by the door with Sokka following me. "Come on Suki, you know I'd be great."

"I won't know anything, until I interview you on Monday morning."

He starts to say something, but I cut him off as my party begins arriving. "Hello and welcome to The Lotus Flower. Let me show you to your table."

As I lead the women into the main room, Sokka disappears and I hope that means he's left. The group of women spread out in the tables in front of the stage as the music pumps through the club. Waiters serve the women some drinks while the performers begin the show. I sit and watch from the bar, happy that the party seems to be going well until the music changes abruptly to Private Dancer by We Got Action. The women are too drunk to notice, but I'm not as I turn and look to Katara who just shrugs.

"Now put your hands together for Lance Hammer Buns!" Aang's voice calls out.

"Lance Hammer Buns?" Katara and I screech, snapping our heads to the stage.

The women all hoot and holler as Sokka walks out onto the stage. My eyes bulge out of my head as I gaze at his beautifully toned chest and abdomen.

"Whoa whoa now," Katara laughs. "You're drooling all over my nice clean counters."

"Shut the fuck up." I punch her shoulder. "I wasn't drooling."

"Oh yes you were." She laughs again and wipes down the bar.

I turn my attention back to Sokka as he dances around on the stage provocatively in his blue thong. My face heats up as he turns around and shows his bare ass to all the women who are going crazy because of his little show. He then hops off the stage and moves over to the bachelorette's table.

She laughs as he climbs into her lap and grinds his ass into her while her friends all cheer. He continues to work the crowd and works it well. Suddenly he looks up at me and smiles as he moves around to the other women. My eyes narrow at him and I cross my arms over my chest.

He gives me a wink before moving back up to the stage.

"Take it off!" Calls one of the women.

He grins at me before making his move. I jump up when he starts to lower his thong. The clubs body guards follow behind me as I run to the stage.

"Show's over!" I yell. "Cut the music!"

Aang follows my orders and the club immediately goes silent with the exception of the cries of complaint from the women.

"My office, Now," I manage through gritted teeth.

He flashes the crowd a charming smile. "Goodnight ladies." He then jumps off the stage and makes his way to my office.

The women all whine with complaints as I step up on stage. "I'm sorry ladies, but Lance is not one of our dancers and will soon be escorted out of the club. Enjoy the rest of the show."

They all boo as I walk off the stage, but soon rejoice as the next dancer comes out. I storm off to the bar and ask Katara to make sure there are no more interruptions before making my way into the office. Opening the door, I see Sokka sitting in my chair with his feet propped up on my desk. I glare at him as I put my hands on my hips.

"Get up."

"Nah, I think I'll stay here," he grins.

"Sokka," I warn before moving towards him and pushing he feet off the desk. "Get your ass up."

His eyes widen as he realizes that I'm serious and he immediately jumps up, moving to one of the other chairs.

He starts to grin. "So what's my punishment?"

"I'm not sure yet." I fall into my chair with a sigh. "I don't know if I should kill you or kiss you after that performance."

"I'd prefer the kiss," he gives me a charming smile as he leans forward in his chair.

I roll my eyes. "I'm sure you would."

"Come on, Suki." His hands move closer to mine on the desk. "You know you find me irresistible."

His eyebrows wiggle and I can't help, but laugh at his foolishness. "You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"Aww, you know you love me just the way I am."

"Yeah yeah," I try to contain my smile. "Now, please explain to me what the fuck that was out there."

"That, my dear," he grabs my hand and kiss the back of it. "Was my interview."

I scoff. "You really think making me look like a jackass is going to get you the job?"

"Not exactly," he smirks as he stands, moving to my side of the desk. As he sits down on the edge of the dark wood surface, I am reminded of the fact that he's only clad in the tiny blue thong that leaves little to the imagination. My gaze instantly lands on the bulge in between his legs before moving quickly back to meet his eyes, but unfortunately not quick enough. His cocky smirk lets me know that he saw me look.

_Ass hole._

My throat is suddenly very dry and I end up coughing out my next words. "Then what exactly was that performance supposed to prove?"

He doesn't speak for a moment as he looks at me, eyes dark with lust.. Before I can process what's happening, I'm being pulled out of my chair and pressed against the desk as Sokka's mouth crashes onto mine. My eyes open and close a few times before I begin to kiss him back. My hands bury themselves in his hair as he grip my hips tightly, pushing his body against mine.

We break apart for air and I pant loudly as Sokka's lips move down my throat. His hands move under my shirt pressing against the heated skin over my ribs. Pretty soon my shirt is gone all together along with my bra and Sokka's hands are roaming over the newly exposed skin. He hoists me on top of the desk before peppering kisses over my chest, avoiding my nipples completely.

"Sokka," I groan, pushing his head to where I want it.

He resists and smirks up at me. "Yes?"

I growl at him, refusing to give in and push him backwards. He lands in the chair with a thud and gives me a shocked expression as I crawl into his lap.

"You're definitely not the same shy girl from South Ridge High," he pants as I grind into his lap.

"A lot has changed since high school Sokka." My fingers rack across his chest, making him groan.

He groans and I smirk at him.

"I can see that," his warm hands grab my hold of my tits, rubbing his thumbs over my nipples.

Another moan escapes through my lips as I push my body closer to his. My chest heaves in his face and he wraps his lips around my nipple, sucking hard. "Fuck," I gasp.

"You like that, baby?" He teases me, tracing my nipple with his tongue.

I mew softly in response, grinding harder into his dick.

"Mhhmm," he hums around my nipple, sending pleasurable vibrations through my body.

His hands move to the zipper of my jeans and pulls it down. "Are you wet for me?" He asks huskily.

"Let's see," he whispers before I can answer as he unbuttons my pants and slides his hands over the fabric of my soaked thong. "Fuck."

Tired of the teasing, I detach myself from his arms and stand up. I quickly pull my pants and underwear as Sokka stands and remove his thong as well. As soon as we're both naked, he settles back in my chair and I climb into his lap. Our lips mesh together in a heated kiss and I lower myself onto his cock.

We both moan together as he sinks into me. My hands grip his shoulders as I ride him. I move hips fast and rough and his lips move from mine and wrap around my nipples.

"Shit." His teeth close around my nipple lightly and I cry out his name.

My moans grow in volume and I thank god for the music pumping outside my door.

"Fuck me," I hiss.

Sokka grins. "With pleasure."

Muscular arms wrap tightly around my waist as he moves to his feet and places me on the desk. He thrusts into me hard and fast. Angled deep within me, his fingers squeeze my thighs so hard I'm sure I'll bruise, but I could care less. The wobbly legs of my desk scrape across the floor and my tits bounce as he pounds into me.

Nails sink deep into his ass. "Faster." My tone is pleading and raspy.

He happily picks up speed, groaning as he does. "Ohh, shit."

His hand moves down to where we're conjoined and his thumb presses against my clit. "Ahh, Sokka." My voice is choppy as I come harder than I ever have. Pleasure racks through my body starting from my core and extending all the way out to my fingertips and toes.

Sweat drips down our bodies as his thrusting slows for a moment as I come down from my high. Once my breathing levels out, I realize Sokka's still hard. Before I can do anything about it, he pulls out and flips me over, bending me over the desk. With one swift thrust, he's inside me again and moving fast.

"Ohh, ahh," I moan. " Fuck Sokka, don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on it," he grunts.

He thrusts harder and hit's a spot deep inside me that makes me cry out in pleasure.

"Shit, Sokka." I'm panting now. "Right there!"

His hips snap forward. "There?"

In reply, I grip his hair tightly and moan his name.

I want to smack the smirk off his face, but it feels so damn good. He thrusts harder and grips my hips as he comes undone.

"Suki," He groans and stills his hips.

Moans bounce off the walls as we come together, swallowed by the feeling of ecstasy. I feel his chest rest against my back as our breathing slows and the feelings I've harbored for him all these years come rushing to me. He peppers sweet kisses to the back of my neck that confuse me. Is this the same man who just fucked my brains out? I twist my neck to face him and grab the back of his neck, pulling his lips to mine.

That's when the door flings open, banging against the wall causing us to pull away with a smack of our lips.

_Oh shit._

"Suki! You won't believe," Katara starts before realizing what she's seeing. "Ahhh! What the fuck guys?"

She runs out, shielding her eyes and slamming the door behind her. Sokka and I look at each other before laughter erupts among us.

"I'll never be able to look her in the eye again," I breath, wiping a tear from my eye.

"Probably not." He pulls out of me and I miss him already. "Why didn't you lock the door?"

I snort and I pull my shit on. "Because I really came in here to have great sex, not to yell at you."

He gives me an eyebrow wiggle. "It was great, huh?"

"Fuck you," I push him away and zip up my pants.

"You already did," he smirks, pulling up his thong and walking to the door.

"Oh, and Lance?"

His feet stop and he turns around with a grin. "Yeah."

"You've got the job."

**-0-0-0-0-**

**That's all folks! I hope you liked it! : ) Review please!**


End file.
